Primeval- The tale of Indie Cutter season 1
by Fluffypigs
Summary: I do not own Primeval. I do own Indie Cutter. This is my first ever Fan Fiction attempt so I really appreciate anyone who reads. What if Cutter had a daughter? Well if you want to find out, read on and follow the young Indie Cutter through all her adventures with the rest of the Primeval team! I shall also be adding a few extra episodes in the series that I would have created.
1. Expect the unexpected

**The day after the Gorgonopsid** -

Abby sat in the locker room at home office deep in thought, *what was that shining ball of light? What made the creatures so curious to go through it?* she wondered. One of her blonde hairs had fallen out of place and tickled her nose, snapping her out of the trance.

' Did you sleep alright last night?' A voice behind her asked, startling her.

She turned around to see Connors smiling brightly directly at her. She smiled back.

'Better than I thought I would, you?'

'Not the best night sleep I've had... But it's not exactly like you see a dinosaur everyday' He chuckled to himself .

Abby looked at him and gave him a almost silent laugh. Nick, Stephen and Claudia then entered the room causing the eye contact between Abby and Connor to break and focus quickly on the others.

'Right, the DNA from the suspected Gorgonopsid has come back from the Lab and it has confirmed our suspicions that this creature has also come from the anomaly that lead into the past.' Nick explained.

'So what happens now?' Both Claudia and Stephen asked in unison.

'Now...Now we have to work out what this force is, why it's happening and how we can control it with out word getting out to the public.' Nick continued

'But Cutter, that's going to be hard, how are we meant to hide something as big as this from the public? I mean it's not like we can go up to the dinosaurs and ask them nicely to stay hidden?' Connor asked looking blankly with a slight hint of confusion at Nick.

Nick looked around it wasn't just Connor who was staring at him blankly but the others were too.

'It's impossible' Stephen muttered under his breath with his face in his palm.

'I never said it was going to be easy, but I'll think of something...but if you don't want to be involved in this, now is your time to say?'

'I'm in' Abby said first

'Me to' Connor added

'I'd be stupid to say no...' Stephen followed

'I suppose I could give it a try' Claudia sighed whilst twisting her reddish hair around her index finger.

'Good .' Cutter gave a quick smile as if to say I'm satisfied before leaving the room.

Stephen followed him out the room, as the door closed he grabbed Nick's shoulder causing Nick to stop and look back. Nick could see a certain amount of concern in his face.

'What about Helen?' Stephen asked quietly looking at Nick sternly.

'Helens gone, probably been eaten...She would have been easy prey back then. She's gone... Just like Indie...' Nick choked up slightly whilst saying this, as the horrifying memory of being told that a young girls body had been found in the forest with the same DNA as his beloved 9 year old Daughter. He had completely dismissed the sighting of who he thought was Helen the previous night as just his mind playing tricks on him. He then stormed of to his office leaving Stephen standing there.

* * *

Claudia, Connor and Abby listened carefully to the conversation through the wall, what could of been so important that it couldn't be shared with the rest of them?

'Who's Indie?' Abby asked biting her two lips together as she looked up at Stephen who was entering the room.

'We haven't been told about her, and where did she go? With Helen?' Claudia questioned.

'It's like Crime watch in here!' Connor laughed to himself, earning him a stern glare from everyone in the room.

Stephen looked up to the ceiling then back down to the others who were looking at him attentively.

'Indie...Indie was Cutter and Helen's only daughter, she went with Helen on the day she went missing and her body was found in the Forest a couple of days later...ripped to shreds...apparently the body wasn't even recognizable... The only way they could tell who it was, was by taking a sample of blood and testing the DNA and unfortunately it came back as hers. At the time they didn't know what had done it but now...now we have a good idea on what it was' Stephen said trying not to show the pain he felt inside.

They all stared at him with mournful looks.

'How old was she?' Abby asked with a saddened look on her face.

'Nine...' He answered.

The room fell silent.

* * *

**Later that day-**

Nick sat at his desk in a trance, head in his arms, sprawled across the desk. All he could see was distant memories of his wife, Helen and his daughter, Indie. He remembers the Christmas before the event happened. He remembers suddenly being woken to Indie's smiling bright face looking down at him. Her big brown eyes sparkling with her long, mousey brown, wavy hair almost touching his face as she leant over him. He then remembers taking her down stairs early just to sneakily open one small present of her choice before Helen woke. His phone vibrated on the desk in front of him, he lifted his head from his arms and reached out to answer it. It was Lester.

'What do you want?' Nick answered with no emotion in his voice what so ever.

'A simple hello would have been nice...' Lester stated sarcastically, he continued...'well I was actually phoning to tell you we have another creature sighting for you and your team to investigate. Apparently it was last seen about an hour ago on the sand dunes on a beach in a small village, Perran Porth? Anyway it's in Cornwall'

' What kind of creature are we looking at?' Nick asked

' Oh I don't know, probably some kind of homesick Dinosaur. Now go and sort it out. Mean while I have to try and find somewhere to dispose of a creature that was meant to have died millions of years ago...'

Nick rolled his eyes as he hung up the phone. Picking up a photo of his lost family and staring at it for a brief minute before putting it back in a drawer then getting up to inform the others of the new creature.

* * *

**At the location of the sighting** -

As they pulled up, Abby and Stephen went around to prepare the various tranquilizer and ammunition whilst Connor followed closely behind trying to get involved but failing to.

Nick walked about 10 meters from the car and stared out to the horizon with no expression.

'What was she like? Indie?' a voice spoke softly behind him.

He turned round. It was Claudia. She was standing about a meter or two away from him looking at him directly in the eye with not much expression on her face either. Nick smiled and turned back around.

'Well, she had big brown eyes and long, wavy, mousey brown hair that had natural blonde highlights. She looked a lot like Helen but her face shape and eye shape was more similar to mine. She had Helens skin tone, nose, mouth and slight figure. She was always smiling, nothing would put her down...not your usual bratty child.' He said with his smile withering from his face.

'I'm sorry for your losses, she sounded like a lovely girl' Claudia spoke looking down to the floor.

Nick remained silent and just kept staring out to the horizon.

'We ready to go?' Stephen asked as he walked up to Nick and nudging his shoulder.

Nick nodded. 'Just look for any fresh tracks, if Stephen, Abby and Connor go together and Claudia with me, we are going into the village just to hear what rumors are being spread, if you find anything contact me.' He explained handing each of them a hand held radio control. The team then separated and went separate ways.

A few hours later-

'I'm sure there isn't anything here, we've been here for hours... Surely if a dinosaur was here we would of seen it by now...I mean come on it's not like there is loads of hiding places here is it?' Connor moaned.

Abby looked at him rolled her eyes and sighed in disapproval.

'But we have to be sure, it's to dangerous just to be left with out a thorough check' Stephen explained.

Stephen looked up and around something caught his attention on the opposite dune.

'Stephen, what is it?' Abby asked nervously.

'Tracks, I think it's tracks, over there.' He replied pointing at the dune The trio then headed towards the suspected tracks.

Abby knelt down beside one of the rather large foot prints, staring at it squinting her eyes slightly as her thoughts deepened. Stephen and Connor looked down over her shoulder.

'Well it definitely isn't a sea gull that made these tracks, Connor check your laptop and try and identify this?' Stephen said crouching down besides Abby.

Connor studied his laptop screen in detail.

'Well it definitely isn't our pal the Gorgonopsid...neither is it the Scutosaurus...it's got to be something else?' Confirmed Connor.

'Then what is it?' Stephen asked with a hint of worry on his face. The Gorgonopsid was bad enough, *what if this time it is something even worse*, he wondered.

Connor resumed on his laptop searching before stopping staring at the screen for a brief few minutes then looking up. 'Guys...I think I may have found our prime suspect...' Connor announced.

Both Abby and Stephen gathered around Connor and the laptop to see what he had come up with.

'Baryonyx, can grow to 32 feet long...8ft tall and is carnivorous but mainly eats fish. They are from the early Cretaceous period...' Connor added Abby looked at Connor and gulped.

'If it eats fish it's going to be near the closest source of water_' Abby started before she was interrupted.

'_The beach..., right I'm calling Cutter to get some sort of ammunition and getting Claudia to stop access onto the Beach...what time is it?' Stephen carried on from Abby's start of a speech.

Abby looked at her watch 'It's twenty five to six?'

Stephen gave a small smile of relief.

'Most people would have left the beach by now, apart from the odd dog walker it should be pretty quiet down there, hopefully beasty down there wouldn't make to much of an appearance...' He said whilst grabbing his mobile.

Abby sat down on top of the sand dune and stared out to the sea. Connor came and sat beside her.

'So peaceful but yet so many people are unaware of what is lurking around...It makes you think..' She started.

'About what?' Connor asked whilst listening attentively.

'How venerable and oblivious we actually are...world most intelligent creature yet we can't sense danger even though it's so close...and all of this...it would explain about those people who go missing and are never found...' She said.

Connor could tell she was in very deep thought. He stared at her emotionless face for a few seconds before joining her in looking out at sea.

Stephen interrupted the silence 'Cutter and Claudia are on there way, the beach has been closed until this has been dealt with.'

Both Connor and Abby looked around at Stephen and nodded before slowly getting up.

* * *

**Nick and Claudia arrive- **

As soon as the car came to a halt Stephen and Abby were unpacking the guns.

'Can I have a gun?' Connor asked looking hopeful

'No.' Both Abby and Stephen replied.

Connors face dropped slightly.

'Why not, you lot get one?'

Stephen rolled his eyes and looked directly at him.

'Do you know how to use a gun?' He asked bluntly.

'Well, not exactly but how hard can it actually be? Just pull the trigger and bang.' Connor gave a hopeful smile.

Stephen shook his head and walked off, leaving Abby to lock up the car. Connor sighed as the excitement disappeared.

'Hey, one day you might have the chance to use one.' Abby smiled before walking off in the same direction as Stephen closely followed by Connor.

'Right, we need to search this beach from top to bottom, you ready?' Nick asked with a slight smirk on his face. The team headed away from the dunes and onto the beach.

* * *

**After a while of searching-**

'It's gone back...' Claudia mumbled to herself.

'Since when was anything as simple as that?' Nick choked.

Claudia's eyes widened, she didn't think what she mumbled would of been heard.

'Well we've searched just about anywhere, in which a dinosaur could fit? And nothing?' She replied

'She's right, it's not here, if a Baryonyx was here we would of at least heard it don't you think? ' Abby piped up.

'Alright, I've just got this feeling of doubt.' Nick replied

'Look let me just check somewhere?' Stephen asked.

'I know where you want to look and it won't be in there, I already said.' Nick replied

'Just give me five? It's not going to hurt?' Stephen asked.

Before Nick could reply Stephen had already started jogging over to where he wanted to look.

'Stephen!' Nick called. He rolled his eyes to the fact that he was completely ignored.

'Come on..' Nick sighed to the rest of them before walking over to where Stephen was.

It was a small cave on the side of the cliff. The entrance was quite narrow and water of the various streams flowed into it. Stephen went in.

'He's wasting time...' Nick said to himself out loud

'If it satisfies him then just let him go in and search' Claudia replied knowingly that his comment wasn't aimed at anyone.

'I am.' Nick replied bluntly.

The team went silent for a couple of minutes before it was broken by Stephen yelling.

' Get out the way! Move away from the entrance! Move!' He yelled.

'Why?' Nick questioned.

'Just do it!' He yelled back.

Nick cautiously moved out the way before Stephen sprinted through followed by a agitated Baryonyx.

'Stephen!' They all yelled.

'I'm going through the anomaly! I'm gunna get it back through!' He yelled back.

Nick's eyes widened as he gulped. Nick looked at the others then ran after the Baryonyx and Stephen. By the time he reached the anomaly Stephen had already gone through. He stood and admired the glowing rip in time.

'Don't you even think about going through that.' Claudia puffed as she caught up with him.

'I have to.' he replied.

'One person dead is better than two, Cutter!' Claudia exclaimed.

'We don't know if he's dead. We need to know Claudia, we can't just leave him there with out knowing for sure..' Nick answered back.

'Give him an hour, if he's not back then go through.' Claudia demanded.

'Cutter, what about your radio transmitter? Can't you contact him through it?' Connor asked.

Nick took the transmitter that was attached to his belt and looked at it before trying to get hold of Stephen.

* * *

**Other side of Anomaly-**

'Stephen?' Cutter asked through the transmitter.

'I'm fine, I'm going to stick around here a bit longer, just to make sure it's gone' Stephen replied

'You've got an hour, then I'm going in and sending in back up' Cutter warned.

Stephen put his transmitter in his pocket and glanced around. He was on a beach, just like the one on the other side of the anomaly, the air was warmer and the beach wasn't as big, as a jungle like habitat crept onto most of it. Stephen could sense straight away he was being watched, even though he couldn't see anything he could just sense he wasn't alone. He loaded his gun and pointed it at the group of trees in front of him. As he went to pull the trigger to hopefully scare the creature away he stopped and tensed. What ever had been watching him all of a sudden felt a lot closer. He remained frozen for a brief second, before attempting to turn round and shoot what ever was behind him. As he went to turn something hit him over the head sending him to the floor. He looked up, vision blurred but he could just make out a humanoid figure.

'Helen?' He quietly choked before he blacked out.

* * *

Stephen steadily opened his eyes, he sat up whilst trying to bring back the focus in his eyes. He looked around. It wasn't the beach, he was surrounded by trees and in almost like a camp. There was a small log fire and a small poorly built hut. As he looked at the hut a girl came out.

'Stephen!' She smiled Stephen looked at her shocked and confused.

*'Who the hell is she and how does she know my name* Were a few thoughts that were passing through his mind. The girl was probably about 5'6ft tall, she had long wavy mousy brown hair with natural blonde high lights that reached down to the base of her back and Big brown eyes. She looked to be in her late teens. She was wearing what seemed to be a throw of various lizard skins that acted as a poorly fitting dress. Stephen went to grab his gun but realized it was no longer by his side. He stared at the girl straight in the eye. She bit her bottom lip and took a step back.

'Who are you?' Stephen asked her in a threatening way.

'Don't you recognize me?' She replied, her voice dropped and sounded disappointed.

Stephen looked her up and down and shook his head.

'Stephen, it's me? Indie... I know your probably shocked and probably don't believe it but-' She started before she was interrupted.

'Your right, I don't believe you. Indie was found 8 years ago...dead. Who are you?' He repeated.

'Stephen I'm telling the truth, that body can't of been mine, look I can prove it's me' She pleaded as she lifted up the right side of the hair to expose a scar behind her ear that she had done whilst in Stephens company when she was 8.

Stephen looked in shock. *It really is her* He thought to himself. He smiled at her before pulling her into a hug.

'I'm sorry I hit you, but you would of caused a scene by shooting and might of attracted some predators, are you going to take me home?' She sobbed.

'I'm not going to just leave you here, am I?' Stephen replied sarcastically.

Indie smiled as the tears stopped streaming down her face. She was actually a very pretty girl. Stephen looked down at his watch and realized only 20 minutes had passed. He looked up at Indie.

'God knows what your Dad's going to think when I bring you back with me'

Indie let out an amused chuckle. Stephen spotted his gun beside the hut, he picked it up and walked off towards the anomaly with Indie following closely behind.

'So how did you end up here? And how long have you been here for?' Stephen asked curiously.

'Well, Mum said she was going on an adventure one night, to find a monster... I begged to go with her and eventually she agreed to let me go with her. It didn't take long for us to find the 'monster' but then out of no where this girl...she must of been about the same age as me and well she started screaming. Mum ran out and grabbed the girl and I followed. The creature started to chase us and we ran into the forest. We ran and ran until we thought the creature had lost us... But we were wrong. It jumped out of the dark and killed the little girl and then it ran off through this big ball of light that just appeared. Mum was fine only had a few cuts and I split the palm of my hand open and my lip but it was nothing compared to that poor girl. I remember going over to try and wake her up but nothing, she was all cold and covered in blood. I ran my hand over her forehead and my blood smeared across her face. It was horrible...but anyway Mum then picked me up and we ran through the light and we traveled through them ever since.' Indie explained.

'Where's Helen now then?' Stephen looked at her hopefully.

Indie sighed and a tear ran down her cheek. 'We traveled through the lights for about 3 years...we were only going to stay here a short while before going to the next place. No light balls appeared for a long time and well we were hungry and bored of eating fish so she went out to hunt something bigger. Mum left me in a tree whilst she went to get something but she never came back, I went to find her but she wasn't anywhere...I think she's dead...'

Stephen gulped. Indie stopped walking and stared at Stephen as something dawned on her. Stephen stopped and looked back at her confused.

'What?' he asked.

'When I hit you called out Helen? Is she still alive? Is she here?' Indie replied.

'I don't know... I just thought it was a big possibility that you were her.' Stephen replied.

Indie looked down to the floor and let out a sigh. Stephen put his hand on her shoulder.

'Come on, lets just get you out of here and back where you belong' He smiled giving her a light push, hinting to her to move forward.

The pair walked off towards the anomaly. As they got closer all sorts of emotion ran through Indie. Excitement, fear, happiness,nervous. She couldn't help but think *Can I go back? Can I manage going back?* As they step directly in front of the large glowing phenomenon Indie grabbed Stephens arm and tugged him back.

'I can't!' She exclaimed.

Stephen rolled his eyes as he turned to face her.

'Why not?' He questioned bluntly as he stared into her eyes emotionless.

'Because so much would have changed and' She choked.

'And?' He asked abruptly.

'I don't think I can cope...' She looked up at his tears in her eyes.

'Indie, I can't just leave you here. I can't leave knowing your alive whilst people that care about you are out there thinking you're dead, I can't do that...' Stephen explained with a noticeable about of concern in his voice.

Indie looked up at him, a tear rolled down her cheek, thinking about what he had said. In all the time she had been gone she never really took the time to think what the people she left behind felt. After all that time it had only just hit her.

'Not that much has changed' He chuckled.

Indie looked up at him smiled. Stephen took a step closer to her, tucked the ringlet of hair that fell in front of her eye around her ear and wipes the tears off her face. She bit her bottom lip as her smile grew.

'You'll be fine, you're a Cutter remember?' Stephen reassured her as he took her hand into his.

'Yeah.' She said quietly.

They both looked at the light that shone in front of them. Still hand in hand Stephen walked forwards and walked through tugging Indie along with him.

* * *

Nick waited nervously on the other side. As each minute went by he could feel his heart rate go up. At this point back up had arrived, Captain Ryan and his crew surrounded the anomaly. He was so tempted to go through but he knew Claudia was right. The anomaly was unstable it had been open for hours and could close at any point and one person gone was better than two.

'How long have they been in there?' He asked impatiently.

'Fifty three minutes and fifteen seconds, professor' One of the crew men replied.

'Give it another five minutes and then you have permission to go through' Claudia said running her hand through her auburn hair. She was also starting to stress out with the situation.

Nick nodded at her before focusing his attention back onto the anomaly. The anomaly started to flicker.

'Is it fading?!' Abby asked her eyes widening at the thought. She started biting on her fingers for comfort.

'No, there's no change in the magnetic field?' Connor confirmed, holding the compass up to the anomaly with a confused expression on his face.

'Something must be coming through.' Nick stated.

With that all of Captain Ryan's crew got down on one knee with there rifles pointing directly at the flickering ball of light.

'Don't shoot!' Nick demanded. 'It could be Stephen!'

The entire crew looked around at Nick. As they did Stephen burst through the anomaly and fell to the floor closely followed by Indie who fell on top of him. The pair laid there panting. Everyone stopped and turned there attention to Stephen and the strange girl who had followed him through. The crew's rifles one again rose pointing at her. Not a word was said by anyone. Nick stared. As the girls head looked up Nick's eyes widened and his face dropped in shock. He shook his head in disbelief as his heart rate went up. The girl smiled.

'Hey dad' She said softly grinning.

Everyone lowered there weapons and looked between Nick and the girl in confusion.

'I-Indie?' Nick choked in disbelief. His eyes still wide in shock.


	2. Home sweet home

(Just a short chapter of when Nick and Indie arrive home. )

**At Nicks house**

Nick entered his living room and handed a hot cup of tea to his newly re-discovered daughter.

'I still can't believe you're alive.' He smiled still in disbelief as he sat down on his single-seated couch.

Indie looked around. The house was very much the same as when she left. Same wall paper, same flooring and same furniture. The only things that had changed were a few extra ornaments on the mantle and a lot more photo's hung up on the wall. Mainly photo's of her and her Mum.

'Well I am.' She reassured him as she took a sip of the cup of tea.

Indie sat down on the three seater sofa on the opposite side of the room and looked around a bit more.

'So have you got another family now? You know, like Another wife? Kids?' She questioned looking at her Dad curiously as she placed her cup on the small table beside her and made herself comfy.

'No, I never fully got over the fact of loosing you and your Mum. I just had that bit of hope that one day I'd find you. I did. Well one of you anyway.' He answered as he rested his elbows on his knees and put his face into his hands.

'It's strange, seeing you all grown up. It feels like it was only yesterday you were that little girl running around in pig tails.' Nick said softly with his face still in his hands.

'You'll get used to it, like I'll get used to this new world' She laughed back to him.

Nick lifted his head out of his hands.

'So how about coming and helping me, Stephen, Claudia, Abby and Connor with the anomalies? You probably know a bit about them and would be a great help on the team.'

Indie tensed and gulped a bit. * I've only just come back through, what if I get stranded in one again...* She hesitated a bit more *But would my Dad put me in danger? No, of course not and it's not like I'd be alone*. They were a few thoughts running through her head before she finally made a decision.

'I don't really know much about them...but I can still help. I'm pretty good with dinosaurs from my time, well I don't know what they're called but I can tell you if they want to eat you or not?' She smiled as she relaxed into the back of the couch.

Nick smiled. 'Thank you, you'll do good.'

Nick looked at Indie noticing the state she was in. Her hair was quite matted and her face was dark with mud. Her throw of Skins that covered her body had obvious signs of wear and tear. *How long has she been wearing that throw?*

'Go and have a shower, freshen up. The shampoo and body wash is in the cupboard under the sink. I have a navy blue dressing gown hanging up on the bathroom door, wear that for the moment. Look through this catalogue after and circle any clothes you want and I'll go out later and try to buy them for you.' He smiled back as he got up out of his chair and passed her the catalogue that was on the floor next to his feet.

'Thank you.' Indie replied with an accepting smile on her face. She took the catalogue from him and gave him a hug. Nick hugged her back tight, he didn't want to let go fearing he would lose her again.

'Missed you.' She whispered before letting go and running up the stairs into the bathroom.

Nick looked up the stairs as she went up and smiled, even welling up a bit. He felt his life coming back together again. Eight years of falling apart and loosing himself and finally a big piece had come back. A new beginning for him? Possibly.


	3. Giant insects? pt 1- The prank anomaly

The tube train was busy but not packed full of people, most people had a seat but it was fairly stuffy. Most people were fanning themselves to keep cool. The train stopped.  
'London Underground apologizes for the delay to the journey due to signaling problems at Parsons Green.' The driver announced down the train.  
A young woman rose from her seat to open the window on the emergency exit to try to cool down. She stood there still, reading her book, oblivious to the world around her, when something tickled her neck. She scratched her neck to make it stop, it did for a few seconds but then it resumed to tickle her. She turned around, face to face with a giant spider. She slammed the window shut as she went into a panic, slicing off one of the spider's legs. She let out a piercing scream.

CENTRAL METROPOLITAN UNIVERSITY:

Nick sat at his desk surrounded by piles of paperwork. Stephen lounged on the couch facing Nicks desk clutching some more paper work in his hands.

'There's ten years of Helen's work here.' Stephen Stated, placing the papers on to one of the large piles of paper work in front of him.

'I know, Keep looking.' Nick replied not taking his eyes off the piece of paper he was reading.

'You've read every word she ever wrote.' Stephen said rubbing his eyes sinking into the back of the couch.

'Yes, but we didn't know about the anomaly then. There might be references to it in Helen's work that we overlooked.' Nick replied whilst picking up his next piece of paper.

' If she knew about it, she would have told you and if not you she could have said something to Indie?' Stephen asked whilst sitting up straight and then resting his elbows on Nicks desk while he stared at him waiting for a reply.

Nick looked at him unsure. All of a sudden a flashback started happening of when he was coming out of his lab after hearing a noise and then the anomaly disappearing and Helen stood looking at him under a street light. He shook his head slightly and he came back to reality. He stared deeply at the photo of Helen on his desk. *Am I going mad, why do I keep seeing you* He thought to himself.  
'Are you alright? ' Stephen asked looking very concerned.  
' Just haven't been sleeping very well, you know with Indie back at home, it's a big change. Still trying to get used it.' He smiled at Stephen to indicate that he was perfectly fine and didn't need his concern.

* * *

Central metropolitan university café-

Connor was still at the table in café with his laptop, in the same seat he was in when he was approach by his college friends Tom and Duncan . He logged on and went onto the internet, he searched something up. He grinned at the screen.

'A new sighting, perfect!' He whispered to himself before he logged off and headed off to Abby's.

* * *

Indie sat alone in an empty room, reading a pile of paper work her dad gave her. It was trying to explain the anomalies. Everything was silent. She pushed the papers to one side out of frustration and rested her head on the desk. Her reading skills weren't fantastic with being away from all kinds civilization for so long so it didn't take much before she got frustrated with it.

Connor and Abby burst into the room.

'Indie! We've found a new sighting!' Connor smiled at her enthusiastically.

Indie lifted her head and blinked a few times to bring her eyes into focus.

'Do you want to come with us to investigate! This is our time to prove we are useful and independent.' Connor asked with a smile on his face.

Indie could see his excitement. She then noticed how quiet Abby was and became a bit concerned.

'Does my Dad and Stephen know about this?' Indie asked looking at Abby.

'Not exactly but-' Abby started before Connor interrupted.

'If we say anything they would just end up taking over and leave us with the less exciting stuff like usual. Please Indie, just think how proud your Dad would be if we managed to get this creature back through the anomaly by ourselves with no back up or help. It would make us more significant in the team!' Connor begged.

Indie thought about it for a bit and saw his point, maybe this could be her chance to prove to her dad that she isn't a kid anymore and that she had grown up. She got up out of her chair and grabbed her coat.

'Well it's a better idea than sitting around all day trying to read this stuff. ' She smiled before nudging Connor's shoulder and linking arms with Abby.

The trio walked out the room and started their adventure.

* * *

**At the New Forest by a river**-

Abby walked from where bunch of canoes are stored and Sat next to Indie and Connor at the base of a tree.

'The tent's only big enough for one. You two should have brought your own.' Abby stated as she got herself comfy.  
'I like sleeping out.' Conner replied with, trying not to look bothered about what he was just told.

Abby laughed.  
'Don't really look the type?' Indie questioned  
' I did the Duke of Edinburgh award, you know. For a morning. Until I sprained my ankle.' Connor said trying to prove a point.

Abby and Indie giggled to themselves over Connor's little story.

We should huddle together for warmth.' Connor smiled looking a bit cold  
Abby gave Connor the most incredulous look as if to say *no way*.  
'You're on your own on that one mate!' Indie burst out laughing as she caught the look Abby gave him.  
'Guys, can I ask you a personal question?' Abby asked looking a bit uncomfortable.  
'Go ahead. Anything.' Connor replied looking somewhat hopeful.  
' Is Stephen seeing anybody?' Abby asked with an unsure awkward look on her face.  
' Stephen?' Indie asked as her face dropped.  
'Has he said anything about me?' Abby burst out.

Indie felt a rush of jealousy rush over her. Ever since he rescued her and brought her home she felt something for him, she never used to feel like it and she had tried to get rid of the feeling when she got back as she knew that he was seeing someone and even if he wasn't seeing someone, she didn't stand a chance but hearing Abby saying that just made things twice as worse.

'Uh, no. Not that I can remember, no. Actually I've never seen him with a woman. He might not like them. Could be gay.' Connor said without thinking.

Indie turned her head so she wasn't facing either of them and leant against the tree. She found that what Connor said hilarious,she knew that Stephen was seeing someone all ready and it defiantly wasn't a man but she would rather Abby think he was gay so she would stop swooning over him. She laughed silently to herself.  
'Gay?' Abby repeated with her eye brows raised  
'Well, I never said he was. I just said he could be.' Connor save himself as he knew if this got back to Stephen he wouldn't be best pleased.  
'But you don't know.' Abby stated whilst gritting her teeth.  
'Not conclusively. No.' Connor confirmed.  
Abby got up threw the rest of her hot drink onto the floor and stormed off into the tent.  
'We'll keep first watch then, shall we?' Conner asked hesitantly.  
Abby gave no reply and zipped up the tent, Connor settled back against the tree. Indie couldn't hold in her laughter anymore she just burst out laying of the cold floor.

* * *

_Nick and Claudia were still in his office, talking at Nick's desk about why we can't let the public know about what's going on when Stephen entered the office._  
'Text from Abby. Connor thinks he's onto another anomaly. Him, Indie and Abby have gone to investigate.' Stephen sighed.  
'Where are they?' Nick asked looking a bit concerned.  
'New Forest. She's not exactly sure where.' Stephen replied as he rubbed his eyes.

'Lets go and find them before they end up injuring themselves' Nick rolled his eyes. It became quite clear to Nick soon after Indie settled in that she had no common sense and she was very naïve.

* * *

At the river in the New Forest-

It was daylight before Nick, Stephen finally reached them. It didn't take long before they were told by the police what had happened overnight. Nick knew straight away Connor had said something to someone and this was a prank just to scare them. Stephen looked at the dinosaur model_. _Abby, Connor and Indie stood by the river looking apprehensive.  
' Take care and make sure it doesn't happen again.' The police man warned before walking off.

Nick walked over to the three.  
' Look, I know what you're going to say.' Connor started  
'We're sorry.' Abby pleaded.  
' The police aren't going to prosecute you for trespassing. Supposing it had been a predator. What were you going to do? Tame it? You knew exactly what was at stake but you just couldn't keep your mouth shut.' Nick sternly said to them mainly aiming his talk at Connor.  
'It's just so big. I had to tell somebody. I'm sorry. I am. I blew it.' Connor admitted  
'Go back to college. Get on with your work. I'll find you another supervisor.' Nick said calmly  
' I'm just as much to blame as he is.' Abby interrupted.  
' Just as stupid, maybe. But you didn't shout your mouth off and you've still got skills I can use. You stay.' Nick replied.

He looked at Indie. 'You get in the car.'  
Nick, Indie and Stephen walked off. Connor turned away, looking like he was about to cry**.**

* * *

In the car-

Nick was driving, Stephen was in the passenger side and Indie was in the back staring out the window.

'I'm sorry, I just wanted to prove to you that I'm useful and not a hindrance' Indie sighed

'You're very naïve, Indie and you need to sort that out before you end up in real danger.' Nick said emotionless.

Stephen's phone vibrated.

'I've got a text from Lester, there's been a sighting of a giant spider in the underground and a man who has been attacked in the same place who is now in a critical state in hospital.' Stephen read with concern in his voice.

'Tell him we'll be at the hospital in a few hours.' Nick replied.


End file.
